Darkzone
Location It is always near one of the gates inside The Maze. The location is different in every server. If you are having trouble finding the Darkzone, wait until the chests are announced to open. An red exclamation marker is placed above the chests that can be seen from any distance, use that to find your way there. All ores and trees spawn inside the Dark Zone. But these tress are exclusive to the Darkzone: Dead trees, Acid trees, Blood trees, and Magma trees. There also used to be a darker maze nearby Darkzones that also allowed PVP, but in the update after its addition it was removed Edit:AS FOR NOW,THE DARKZONE IS NOW FIXED ON THE SAME SPOT AT DIFFERENT SERVERS Content PVP Mechanics PvP (Player Vs Player) is enabled, meaning you may attack or be attacked by other players. Any materials gathered will be marked as "Unsecured," meaning they will be dropped if you die. Other players may pick these up. They will remain unsecured in the holder's inventory until said holder leaves the Darkzone. Items do not disintegrate in lava, and may still be picked up again, though caution should be taken. After one minute, dropped items will immediately despawn. Leaving the Darkzone by re-entering the maze will secure any unsecured items in your inventory. Items that are secured will never become unsecured, even if you re-enter the Darkzone. Sometimes if you enter the Maze and then immediately go back into the Darkzone, your items will not be secured. You must wait a few seconds for your PVP ability to disable and for items to be secured. You will know when your items are secured by the green text that shows up on the bottom of the screen which shows all of the items being secured. Darkzone Chests In the center of the Darkzone, is a platform protected by four purple shields connected by corner pillars. There is a center pillar with four zip-lines attached to it. There are eight chests total: four Special and four Platinum. The Platinum chests are one on each side of the center pillar, and the Special chests are one in each corner. Special chests contain objects, while Platinum chests contain ore and wood. Every twenty minutes, the shields will lower. There is a five minute warning, and finally a sixty second warning, before they lower. The only way to access the chests is via one of the four zip-lines while these shields are down. After two minutes, the shields go back up. If you are within the shields after or while they are raised, you will be reflected and fall into the lava and die if you don't react quickly. While the server is below a twenty player count, the Darkzone Chests will not open. This is to prevent farming in small or V.I.P. servers, where you will most likely have less players as a threat in PVP. It IS possible to glitch into the shield by staying in the Darkzone chest area after the shield goes back up, but opening a chest will kill you... Lava In new servers, the lava in the Darkzone is raised, preventing access to any ores or trees that are not spawned on the surrounding ledges until the player count within the server reaches or passes twenty-five. This is to prevent farming in small or V.I.P. servers, where you will most likely have less players as a threat in PVP. Then the lava will lower enough the venture out into the open pit, while leaving behind lava rivers for players to avoid. Lava can destroy crates. The lava rivers in twenty plus player servers can be easily jumped over with a double jump, though it is not recommended to attempt jumping over one when your parkour is disabled. Touching lava is an immediate death. If the server player count drops below twenty, a sixty second warning will be displayed, and the lava will once again raise back up. The new update released the new fishes,and one of them is Skeleton Fish.You can now fish in some certain lava spots in Darkzone Tips * Mine and cut as many ores/wood as possible it makes it possible for rare ores/wood to spawn * when the chests are able to open go a few seconds earlier on the rope it makes you able to get a chest earlier than orther players